Guess what? Another 'How Bade met' fanfic
by withheldforprivacy
Summary: I know many fics have been written about how Jade and Beck met. I know this topic stopped being original a long time ago. But, still, i felt the need to write my own version of the story. Here is it. Read it or don't, i don't care.


The auditioning comitee is watching the video made by the female candidate for entering Hollywood

Arts school, the 8th grader Jade West. The girl is standing next to them. Her outfit is totally gothic, but

also light, since it's still September and it's hot outside. She's wearing a black, sleeveless shirt, which

leaves her pierced belly button exposed, black shorts and black flip flops. Her nails, at both hands and

feet, are also painted black. She has piercing on her nose too. Her face is painted in dark make up.

In the beginning, the teachers were troubled about whether they should accept her video as an

auditioning act; the candidates are supposed to perform live. However, after searching the rules, they

didn't find anything clear about whether this should be allowed. So, even though, essentially, it would

not be very fair for the other candidates, who have to perform live, the headmaster Eikner gave the solution

and, just out of curiosity to see her video, decided to allow it as an exception.

While the teachers are watching this, their faces looking kinda freaked out, Jade is lost in her own thoughts.

It was hard for her mother to convince her father to allow her to try her luck in this institute. You know, mister

West considers all that stuff about arts stupid. He believes those who make money out of this industry are

not worthy of the food they eat. Anyway, in the end, mister West figured that such a school will be a good

way for his (not so dear) daughter to channel her energy and distract herself from taking up more bad habbits,

like smoking, tattoos or even more piercing!

Jade thinks of her life up to now. Despite her father being constantly fired from jobs, they're pretty well off.

Money doesn't always bring happiness though. Jade is a neglected child in a troublesome family. Her parents

have always been fighting, but, lately, the situation has become even worse; the perceptive gothic teen can

predict that, soon, this marriage shall be over.

Jade has always been considered a weirdo by her her social enviroment. She has never had any friends. A

lone wolf, mocked by classmates behind her back, but she has learnt to live with that. Besides, rarely does

one dare teasing her evidently; she emits an aura of fear. And not unfairly; she's quite strong. Even though

she almost never gets into physical fights, when she does so, she can do pretty heavy damage, even to big

sized boys.

She has never had any boyfriends or love stories or anything like that; she considers such emotional stuff bullshit.

That doesn't mean she's a virgin though. She first had sex at 6th grade (yes, she was a really precocious kid!).

If one could call that sex! Just a few thrusts from the boy, an endurable pain in her crotch and that was all about

it! Not that she was disappointed. She's not a stupid, romantic girl who imagined her first time as something with

fireworks. She was perfectly aware that the first time is always a disaster. She knew that it would get better

eventually. And it did. She has had plenty more occasional lovers since then and she has had her share of good

sex with some of them. Still though, she never stopped considering coitus as nothing more than a need of the

body, a cousin of peeing.

With such thoughts, the video comes to its end and Jade turns off the screen. She crosses her arms and looks

bluntly at the teachers, waiting for the verdict.

-''That was... unusual'' one of the comittee's members, the most polite one, says.

-''It freaked out even me! And that says a lot!'' Sikowitz comments.

-''Miss West, what made you choose to make this video?'' principal Eikner asks. ''Are you trying to express

something? Is this supposed to have some hidden message?''

-''Dunno, maybe, but probably not'' Jade shrugs indifferently. ''Just tell me, am i in or not?''

-''To be honest, i think you're a unique artist'' the principal continues. ''I'd like to give you a chance, even

though i have a feeling i might regret this. But, in the end, it depends on the other teachers' votes as well''.

He looks at his subordinates:

-''So, what do you say about this?''

In the end, Jade entered. Marginally!

* * *

It's Jade's first day at Hollywood Arts. In a lunchtime table, we see a group of four kids sitting. Andre Harris,

a talented, black musician. Robbie Shappiro, a skinny nerd with a puppet almost permanently connected to

his arm. Cat Valentine, a perky red head, who could be called Jade's polar opposite. And, lastly, Beck Oliver,

a charming boy who could collect a harem of female lovers if he was really into such stuff.

Beck is not this kind of person though. He's a sensitive, emotional and kinda romantic person (not romantic

in a sense of living in a fairytale, like Cat, but... you know what i mean). He always craved a deep, understanding

relationship with a girl. He has only had one relationship up to now. It was last year, in 7th grade. Theoretically, it

was a sweet and fun girl. In the beginning, Beck was excited at her, being in his first relationship and all. They even

had sex a few times... kinda. Until, one day, Beck broke up. He doesn't know why. He just felt something wasn't right,

something was missing. He only hopes he didn't hurt her much when he broke up.

But let's come at the present and at the company's discussion.

-''Guys, did you notice the newcomer?'' Andre asks. ''What was her name again?''

-''Jade West i think'' Robbie answers.

-''Or should we say wicked witch of the west'' Rex, Robbie's puppet, ''says''.

-''Robbie, your puppet is so inappropriate'' Cat protests. ''We're supposed to make newcomers feel welcome''.

-''Well, i can't say Rex is not right'' Andre admits. ''That Jade chick has been sitting alone all day. Some students tried

to approach her, to get to know her better, but she didn't answer to anyone. She just ignored them and kept walking''.

-''Oh'' Cat suddenly cries, as if she's about to say something important, only to start telling a totally irrelevant story

about something insane her brother did once.

Ignoring the red head's story, Andre talks to Beck, who's remained silent up to now:

-''What do you think about her, Beck? She's pretty freaky, huh?''

The charming guy doesn't answer. He's lost in his own thoughts. He'd really like to know what's wrong with that girl.

-''Hey, Beck!'' Andre tries again.

The other boy abruptly turns to him:

-''Oh, yeah, right... umm... sorry, i don't know what to say''.

-''Heh, a nice guy as always'' the black boy comments. ''You won't make a rude comment, not even about someone

so obviously weird''.

-''Well, i'd love to know her better'' Cat excitedly comments, on topic this time (so unusual of her!). ''I think we would

make great friends. It'd be good to have a female friend for a change''.

And the truth is Cat has no female friends. All girls consider her just weird (not Jade weird, but another kind of weird).

Her three male friends are the only ones who have learnt to live with her special head.

That moment, Jade is seen passing by.

-''Hey, you'' a senior girl tries to get her attention.

She's a big sized, macho girl. One of those that has failed to pass a grade for years, who constantly causes trouble

and who nobody knows why she hasn't been expelled yet.

Jade walks by her, totally ignoring her. The other girl grabs Jade's exposed shoulder skin in a painful way. Jade stops,

trying not to wince or show any kind of pain.

-''Are you mute or something?'' the bulky girl asks her. ''When i talk to you, you will answer me. GOT IT?''

Jade only turns her eyes to her.

-''Take your filthy hand off my shoulder'' she firmly says.

-''Or else what?'' the girl asks in sass.

A few moments later, the big sized girl is immobilized on the ground by some skillful moves of the gothic chick.

-''IS THIS ENOUGH TO YOU, BITCH? HUH?'' Jade yells to the immobilized woman, who's not trying to react at all, fearing

she might break something if she does so.

Finally, Jade lets her go. She gets up and looks at the students who have gathered around.

-''Okay, people, the show is over. Return to you business'' she declares.

The students keep looking at her.

-''ARE YOU DEAF, IDIOTS? I SAID GET LOST'' Jade talks again, making them all scatter in fear.

Then, she walks away too.

The four future Jade's friends, who watched everything, are left with their mouths open in freak.

-''Whoah, i don't know about you, Cat, but i definitely wouldn't like to be a friend of hers'' Andre comments.

Without saying anything, the troubled Beck stands up and walks behind Jade!

-''BECK'' Andre cries. ''What are you doing? Don't tell me you'll risk talking to that...''

Beck is already gone!

* * *

Jade is heading towards her car, when she hears a voice behind her:

-''Hey, wait''.

Just out of curiosity to see who would dare talking to her after what happened before, she turns around.

She sees Beck. Quite a handsome boy, she has to admit, but only in her head, not out loud of course!

Beck stands in front of her.

-''Are you leaving already? The classes are not over yet'' he says.

-''Since when do you care whether i miss a class?'' Jade crosses her arms. ''Are you my momma? Or are we

married and i don't know it?''

Beck laughs awkwardly, trying to break the ice, whereas Jade keeps glaring at him with her arms crossed.

-''Umm'' the boy tries, caressing the back of his head, ''i only want you to know that i'm sorry for what happened

and that not everybody is like that kind of guys''.

-''Okay, noted'' Jade sighs. ''Anything else?''

Beck laughs awkwardly once more. Knowing he runs the risk of receiving a hit on the testicles, he dares taking this

one step further:

-''Umm, allow me to tell you that i think you're a unique and interesting person. I'd like to know you better''.

He offers her a handshake and continues:

-''I'm Beck. And you must be Jade''.

For a few moments, Jade stares at the boy, who's been awkwardly left with his hand raised. The chick tries to

decide what to do next. Truth be told, after the annoyance she received from that female asshole, she has

some steam that needs to be blown off. And this handsome guy has arrived in a perfect moment for that!

To the boy's pleasant surprise, she smiles at him and reciprocates the handshake.

-''Wanna come at my house?'' she asks. ''My parents are missing at such an hour''.

Beck is shocked. He never expected a girl, even this one, to be THAT straightforward.

-''Umm, sure, why not?'' he replies, not sure what to expect of that though.

* * *

Jade unlocks the houses entrance. As a natural gentleman, Beck waits for the lady to enter first. Once they're

both in, the boy looks around.

-''Wow, cool house'' he comments, just to avoid awkward silence. ''I'd like to explore it''.

-''We didn't come here to explore'' Jade says very seriously.

-''Then what did w...'' Beck starts asking.

Before he can finish the sentence though, Jade has grabbed his neck and stuck her lips on his! The boy wide

opens his eyes. Man, he really didn't see that coming! I mean, being invited to a house is one thing, but a girl

progressing at such dizzying speeds is even more... surprising. Soon, though, Beck closes his eyes and reciprocates.

Even though he didn't intend to reach this point, he can't stop now. This kiss is so good. So blissful!

* * *

Beck leaves a long exhale. He and Jade are both lying naked on her bed, in her gothic room. Each of them admits in

his/her head, unbeknownst to the other, that this was the best sex of his/her life. Jade tries to look more cool and

indifferent, whereas Beck feels more free to show his delight. He turns to the brunette:

-''Wow, that was... i mean... really... WOW!'' (awkward laugh)

-''Yeah, it was okay i guess'' Jade answers, lazily caressing her oblique abdominal muscle. ''Now, please leave. I wish

to be left alone''.

-''Huh?'' a surprised Beck does. ''I mean... just like that?''

-''What did you expect?'' Jade protests, now more intensely. ''I was boiling in rage and had to take it out somehow.

Angry sex is almost always great and all, but that doesn't mean we became a couple. I don't even know you, nor

do i wish to. We had a good time and that's all. Now, get the fuck out of my house and move on with your life''.

Beck feels terribly disappointed. But, being the gentleman he is, he does not intend to express it any further than

a sigh. So, he just starts dressing.

-''Bye'' he says, when he's about to leave.

-''Yeah, bye'' the still naked Jade answers, having taken a magazine from the desk and started reading it, not even

gracing the poor Beck with another look.

* * *

One more day at Hollywood Arts.

-''Hey you'' a voice is heard behind Jade.

The annoyed brunette sighs and turns around, knowing it's the girl from a few days ago.

-''Want another round?'' Jade asks.

-''Last time, you only won because you caught me by surprise'' the macho girl answers. ''I challenge you to a rematch.

After the classes are over. In the alley next to school. Just you and me. Unless you're just a daddy's girl...''

Ouch. That hit a nerve!

-''OKAY, BITCH'' Jade yells. ''I'll meet you there''.

-''Rematch it is, then'' the girl smiles and goes.

Jade walks a few more steps and stops in front of her locker, ready to pack her things. A male voice is heard behind her:

-''Jade''

It's Beck.

-''What do you want?'' she sighs.

-''I heard what that idiotic girl said to you'' he says with a worried expression. ''Please, don't go''.

-''As i've already told you'' Jade says, gradually raising her voice's volume, ''you're not my parent. You're not my boyfriend.

You're nothing to me. So, mind your FUCKING BUSINESS''.

-''Jade, why are you like that?'' Beck tries tenderly, no longer afraid, but only worrying about her safety. ''Why do you prefer

isolation to having friends? What has hurt you so badly in life, making you so bitter that you even ignore sense of danger...''

-''Oh, sorry, i should be more clear'' Jade starts again, with an ironic politeness. ''YOU'RE NOT MY FUCKING COUNSELLOR EITHER''.

Then, she walks away, ignoring Beck's further pleads not to go to the dangerous appointment.

* * *

Jade is standing in the alley, arms crossed, waiting for her opponent. Soon, she comes. But, to her surprise, she's not alone.

A group of female outcasts are with her. They're blocking Jade's escape.

The gothic girl gulps. Trying not to show fear, she comments:

-''I thought you said it will only be you and me''.

-''Oh, you probably misheard'' the girl laughs. ''I said: you and WE''.

-''That's not even grammatically correct...'' Jade starts retorting, only to be abruptly cut by a punch in the abdomen.

Before she can recover, another girl hits her. They're now all hitting her, one after another. A rain of blows. Jade is terrorized.

Can she really deal with all those chicks at once? Can she really get out of this mess? Darn, why was she so stupid? Why didn't

she listen to that Beck guy? He was the only person in the world who ever showed genuine interest in her. Jade only now realizes

how peaceful that boy made her feel. Oh, she wishes she had realized this earlier. She wishes she had one more chance to leave

herself in his sweet hug and let him take away all her sorrows, wipe all her tears, make somehow everything feel okay. Too bad!

It's too late for regrets. She'll probably never see him again, for she'll probably not leave this alley alive; and, even if she does,

she'll be in a condition that will make her wish she had never been born. Oh, Beck...

Beck? Wait, is it really him? Or is she just in a delusional coma?

-''LEAVE HER ALONE'' Beck's roar sounds.

Under any other conditions, Beck would never hit a girl. But, now, he attacks the female gang, distracting them from Jade. This

gives the gothic chick some time to catch her breath. She watches in awe Beck fighting all those dangerous persons at once.

He came here, knowing the danger he would put himself into, just because he cared about her. Her, a person he didn't really know,

a person who didn't deserve it, who had been such a bitch to him!

Finally, with a vicious hit in the abdomen, Beck falls on the concrete, only partly conscious.

-''Heh, not an ugly one. How about raping him, girls?'' one of the gang says.

-''Not a bad idea'' another one says. ''I think i have some viagras left. Here, i'll force one down his throat and...''

-''LEAVE HIM ALONE'' Jade screams at the top of her lungs.

The surprised gang turns around in surprise. They see Jade clenching her fists, an ocean of adrenaline running through her right

now and making her immune to all the pain from before.

* * *

Beck swore that, when he was partly conscious, he saw in blur a figure beating up many others. He suddenly wakes up.

He sits on his butt. Jade is seen standing up, with some wounds here and there, but ignoring them. Around her, the

members of the gang can be seen lying unconscious (or dead?).

-''Jade?'' he weakly asks, not having fully recovered. ''Did you do th...''

-''YOU DUMMY'' Jade screams and bursts into tears.

To the boy's shock, she runs to him and hugs him, almost knocking him down again.

For an unspecified amount of time, the two youths stay like that, Jade sobbing in Beck's hug and the boy tightening her in

his arms.

-''What would i do if you got harmed?'' the sobbing Jade asks. ''Don't do this ever again. YOU HEARD THAT, DUMMY?''

-''Sshhh, it's okay, girl. It's okay. It's all over now'' Beck whispers to her.

And that's how the touching story of Beck and Jade started. Over the following years, they'd get to know each other, they'd

reveal to each other secrets they never shared with anyone else, they'd go through various phases, but in the end, they

would always be like now, like this moment they're just ''trapped'' in each other's hug, this being enough to express what no

kind of words can tell.


End file.
